Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a high-purity gold alloy for making an electronic member, a dental member and a decorative member.
A high-purity gold alloy member as an electronic member is used to connect an electrode on a semiconductor device and an external lead, and has excellent heat resistance. More specifically, the gold alloy has electrical characteristics and bonding characteristics equivalent to or superior to those of conventional gold alloys despite its small wire diameter. The high-purity gold alloy according to the present invention has good electrical characteristics and is especially excellent in mechanical strength and in breaking strength at hot working.
A gold alloy is used in most dental members and has a low purity of gold (Au) ranging from 42 to 95 mass %. The present invention provides a high-purity gold alloy for dental use which has a composition of high-purity gold alloy and yet has improved mechanical characteristics, and retains the characteristics specific to gold, such as corrosion resistance, color tone, etc.
A gold alloy is expected to be pure gold-like yellow in color and bright. A hardening method according to the present invention provides a pure gold-colored, high-purity gold alloy.